Usually, a wireless connection is established between a mobile communication terminal, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer or the like, and a motor vehicle according to the so-called “first come, first served” principle. Thus, once the mobile communication terminal has a wireless network of an already-known motor vehicle, a corresponding wireless connection is established with the first available network. Vehicle-specific applications for mobile communication terminals which are, for example, integrated into corresponding infotainment systems of motor vehicles, also offer no possibility of a vehicle network change or a vehicle network selection. A purposeful connection to a vehicle network is only possible via corresponding settings of the relevant mobile communication terminal. To do this, an incorrect connection must first be disconnected and then available networks must be searched. Then, the connection to an available network can be established manually. However, the lack of a possibility of a vehicle network change or of a vehicle network selection by means of a correspondingly designed mobile communication terminal is disadvantageous. The purposeful establishment of a connection is only possible cumbersomely via a settings menu of the relevant mobile communication terminal.
DE 10 2011 112 626 A1 shows an automated coupling method between a mobile communication terminal and a central processor unit of a motor vehicle. In this case, respective data of the mobile communication terminal and the central processor unit of the motor vehicle are exchanged with a back-end server before the automated coupling takes place between the mobile communication terminal and the central processor unit.
DE 10 2010 0385 50 A1 shows a method for controlling actions of several vehicles. For this purpose, a plurality of vehicles can establish a so-called ad-hoc connection, whereby several vehicles can form a communication network.
DE 10 2009 0542 53 A1 shows a communication method for a motor vehicle. The communication method shown there is aimed primarily at hands-free devices in motor vehicles, wherein a plurality of mobile radio devices which can be coupled to the hands-free device are displayed. Once a user has selected one of the displayed mobile phones, a wireless connection is established between the selected mobile phone and the hands-free kit of the respective motor vehicle.